katamarifandomcom-20200214-history
Honey
Honey is a cousin of The Prince. Honey is first introduced in Katamari Damacy, then she appears in the rest of the sequels. Honey is a cousin that has a wide head just like Havana but her head looks like a barbell and has a pink color. Appearances ''Katamari Damacy Where/How to Find: Make a Star 5 - Floating in an inaccessible inner tube in the river. She shows up on another part of the river a little later. Size: 1m58cm Description: She always messes things up, but it's hard to hate her because she's so cute! When Rolled Up: "How are you, Honey? You really are a shocking shade of pink all year round. How disturbing." We ♥ Katamari Where/How to Find: Gingerbread House - Dancing around the outskirts of the candy house area. Size: 50cm Description: A cousin who messes up just about everything she does. Oddly, she never screws up when nobody is looking at her. When Rolled Up: "Oh!! You just rolled up some weird pink thing!! Wait... It's cousin Honey. Oh, stop getting in the way!" Stage Conclusion: "Oh, it's cousin Honey. What were you doing on Earth? Hmm? You wanted to eat cookies? Did you save any cookies for us?" Race Car: Koi-Fish Car Mask: Red Ribbon Around Face Me & My Katamari Where/How to Find: Ant - Standing on the cake on the counter. Size: 15cm Description: A cousin who messes up just about everything she does. Oddly, she never screws up when nobody is looking at her. When Rolled Up: "Hmm? A fuzzy little thing... It's cousin Honey! Having fun?" Stage Conclusion: "Oo, slipped Our silky mind. You had someone rolled up. We'll pop 'em over to Beanstalk Island. Grace them with a visit, yes?" Mask: Dark Tribal Face Beautiful Katamari Where/How to Find: Munchies Manor DLC - In the mouth of what looks like a Piranha Plant from Mario, atop some shelves near the far wall. (Follow the bridge of spinning pizzas on breadsticks.) Size: 30cm Description: A cousin who messes up just about everything she does. Oddly, she never screws up when nobody is looking at her. Cousin Leaderboard Description: A nice-smelling cousin. She’s clumsy, but We think that’s what makes her so cute! When Rolled Up: "Hm? Something sweet... It's Honey! We asked you to glaze the tea cakes!" Stage Conclusion: "Hmm something sweet. It's Honey of course! Off to the Princedom with you. Smell the roses!" Katamari Forever Where/How to Find: Gingerbread House - Walking around on a hill. Size: 50cm Description: A cousin who messes up just about everything she does. Oddly, she never screws up when nobody is looking at her. When Rolled Up: "A touch too cloying...Oh, it’s Honey. A little of you goes a long way." Stage Conclusion: "Huh? Dangling thing... Honey? Come to hang out?" Tap My Katamari'' How to Obtain: Description: Trivia *She can be found in the Cleanup stages of We ♥ Katamari and Katamari Forever, she’s on the floor between the bed and desk. **She can be rolled up at 8cm. *She can be found in the As Large As Possible 5 and Make a Star - 11 stages of We ♥ Katamari and Katamari Forever, she’s trapped inside of a whirlpool in the ocean. **She can be rolled up at 300m. *She can be found in Dangerous Colony and Make a Star - Danger in Beautiful Katamari and Katamari Forever, She’s on her own island going towards the Jurassic island. **She can be rolled up at 300m. *In the Cousins stage, she’s with L’Amour, going around the mushroom house. **She can be rolled up at 1m. Category:Cousins Category:Characters Category:Katamari Damacy: Characters Category:Me & My Katamari: Characters Category:Beautiful Katamari: Characters Category:Katamari Forever: Characters Category:We ♥ Katamari: Cousins Category:Me & My Katamari: Cousins Category:Beautiful Katamari: Cousins Category:Katamari Forever: Cousins